User talk:Perchan
Archived~ You see, I've been a busy little third gender and archived my talk page. AGAIN. So, if you're continuing an old conversation with me, please place RE: before the heading~ If it's a new one, make your own individual little section, and keep it like that. Please don't post in others' sections, it's a hassle for me. Or maybe I just have OCD. So, come at me bro. Happy chatting :) The Tenth Doctor The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 17:09, August 9, 2014 (UTC) 'RE: Hey beautiful~' I am not your bro, I am your girlfriend lol. And what time will you be one, so I can come on when you are ;). I love you my smart, amazing, sweet, cute... Narg, I got off topic, anywho I love you :3 as you can see, it says patient muhahahaha, cause you a doctor, healing my heart <3 [[User:Lucy D Chef|'The Patient']] Narg 17:30, August 9, 2014 (UTC) From dragon~ Okay, thank you for comments, and I'll wait for you~ [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 18:05, August 9, 2014 (UTC) The only word I can say is Wow. Thank you for this hard work, Per-chan and thank you for removing. Btw, If I understand correctly, Absorb Lacrima just absorb some enegry from elemental sources, and with that, restore this energy. Soon, user can boost up his powers with this energy (said it in simple way, yeah). And, how we can name power-up mode with this Lacrima system? [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 10:43, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I forgot something. Per-chan, do you remember, that I ask your permission for creating A Poison Devil Slayer? So, I have changed my thoughts about it, so, I want create a Metal Devil Slayer Magic instead of Poison. Is it a problem, or no? [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 11:32, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Of cource I gonna rename the page, thanx xD And again about 4th Generation. 1) I might not understand - I can freely use your description on my own (for my character), or it will be on free use to all 4th Generation Dragon Slayers and their authors? And if it is for me only, I can name it on my own, right? I have an idea to name it "Dragon Source" or "Dragon Flow" for example. 2) So, I gonna make a Lightning (or Electric, we will see) Dragon Slayer Magic of 4th Generation for my upcoming character, can I? 3) I have read your article about Dragon Stream, and wpnder, if I can use it for my character or it is your only special mode? [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 15:32, August 11, 2014 (UTC) I just say, that I agree with you, so it gonna be cool, if it will be for free use. OK, I got it about Dragon Stream, but I can't use Dragon Dance, because my character won't have a Lacrima in his body~ Oh, Dragongem Booster, it's cool name, I suggest to use it. And of course, you are just awesome, Per, thank you!) [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 18:56, August 12, 2014 (UTC) DJ Section Hi Per-chwaaaan! DJ here, I was wondering if I can make Earth Devil Slayer? Also if you would be kind to delete this page: Two Phoenix's Assembled! Thanks in advance! 19:55, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Per-chwaaaan! 11:34, August 10, 2014 (UTC) A thought occurs Hey per, me again. I’ve been doing some thinking (dangerous stuff, I know), do you think we should make all slayer styles, dragon, god, demon, ECT, free use too? Since everyone has to ask for permission anyways they’re all going to be an element of some sort, so claiming uniqueness sort of goes out the window. I mean with demon slayer being a thing now, we’re getting a bunch of pages for the same thing for each user who wants to make one. It might make it easier for people to plagiarise stuff down the road. Again, totally your guys call, it’s just a thought I’d had. But let me know what you think. PS. Thanks for un-deleting that character for me. Flame Lizard (talk) 22:20, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Was expecting a lightsaber when I checked it out, but close enough. Anyway, I like it. And the name sounds so official, or rather militaristic, nice. Are you planning on revolutionizing the magic council in your storyline? I have similar plans, myself. Anywho, looks good to me. 23:57:37 Sat Hi Per! Could I use Water Devil SM? Regards RIOO (talk) 04:39, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey Per. I just wanted to ask if any progress has been made on Demon Slayer Magic? I'm Sowwy! Sorry about that, new to the place and all. Alright, here's the list of 'em all and what they embody and stuff. Sirius: Wrath (Dire Wolf) Polaris: Sloth (Grizzly Bear) Aranea: Lust (Black Widow) Felis: Cunning (Panther) Hydra: Greed (King Hydra) Draco: Pride (Elder Dragon) Betelgeuse: Gluttony (Blood Rat) Daemon: Envy (Humanoid Reptilian Bat) Cetus: Destruction (Gigantic Sea-Monster) Orion: Murder (Cyclopes W/ Weapon Arms) Asterion: Chaos (Four-Eyed Jackal) Chara: Insanity (Double-Jawed Hyena) Corvus: Despair (Six Four-Winged Three-Eyed Ravens): (Badba: Pain, Macha: War, Nemain: Death, Anand: Fear, Fea: Solitude, Morrigu: Nothingness) Yep, pretty bad stuff. Sorry for typing in your archives. And also (just for future reference), I MAY ask to make another, weaker yet still unique set of keys, probably a new race actually. You didn't receive my last message, did you? [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 03:53, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Can I make a Green Magic user? If you still have time, can you come on chat? Um, Per ya gonna respond? Or are you still thinking about it? And also, who are you two? Oh thank you! And I was referring to the two random people who posted in my section, Per. Oh, I see I made a mistake. I actually meant Destruction Purger Magic, which is basically a type of magic that allows the user to create a deep black cloud of energy that can be used for combat, but can revert into the form of fire, lightning, or ice at any time. Hope that's alright. Alright that's fine. Thanks, Per! (Ghfgftycrt (talk) 12:03, August 13, 2014 (UTC)) In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 10:10, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Loves ya'~ Hey, I wants to talk with you, but you never on, we really need to schedule times ;~; Loves you [[User:Lucy D Chef|'The Patient']] Narg 15:24, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Me again So yeah, I’ve been talkative lately, haven’t I? Anyways, I have a bit of a concept to run by you. One of the newer users asked to make a sort of counterpart to my Ten Spells of the Flaming Gods that I made a while back. I’d been having thoughts about doing one myself, but I worry that it could have the potential to spiral into another sort of situation like the slayers get into any time a new one comes out; with everyone wanting to make one for themselves with a different element. It’s one of my more powerful works, so I don’t really know if you’d want to nip something like that in the butt before it gets out of hand. I was wondering if you could advise me on how to proceed really. I’m ok with just sticking with my fire version if that's how you want to roll it, your call really. Flame Lizard (talk) 18:38, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Stuff Hey, so let's see. About your admin assistant thing, if you or any other admin is feeling overwhelmed especially since we're getting a lot of new users (busy summer), then sure. However, I'd say make it an official set up with rollback rights for general effectiveness —also regulations for them to remind them they aren't actually admins. When you think about it, our site staff is relatively small as there are wikis half our size with twice the number of admins and chat mods. Anyway, if you want to make a group of "admin assistants", then I have little issue with that. Though, I don't need one, myself. Onto the next topic, yes, give him the usual lecture and a warning. As for your blog, I agree, in human history this happens with a number of things -- it's called independent invention. 19:04:12 Mon Sorry for all the mythos aspects; I get a lot of ideas from mythology and legends, I think I kinda have an addiction to the stuff. :P Yes, I can really use your help and stuff, and if possible, I would like to use your idea. I'll credit you in the trivia section and stuff. Sorry for the late reply, I was in Cape May for the weekend. [[User:ShizumiOfTime|'Zumi']] ([[User talk:ShizumiOfTime|'Poor Unfortunate Souls']]) 19:43, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Do you think i could make my own version of your Solar Dragon Slayer? and another thing, Gravity Magic and Gravity Change are basically the same right?KiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 00:45, August 12, 2014 (UTC) You can install AdBlock on Chrome to remove the ads automatically~ In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 08:21, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the image! My favorite Disney movies would be Treasure Island, Lion King, and Wreck-it Ralph. [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 11:02, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Per, can you delete http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Qualista_Profile.png ? In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 11:52, August 12, 2014 (UTC) I think that description is nice! thx perKiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 13:22, August 12, 2014 (UTC) I have already looked at Devil Slayer and think it looks good, but the reason I asked if Demon slayer was being continued is because it fits better with the character I am making. He has spent his whole life with a demon so it would be more logical for him to learn Demon slayer magic over Devil slayer, since you can only learn Devil slayer from books. Minticus Maximus (talk) 18:03, August 12, 2014 (UTC) I'm on FB whenever you are--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 00:55, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Hi <3 ;~; I am messaging you because I am in ruins right now, and I wants to talk somewhere elses and I want too so badly but I don't know what to do ;~; So please can we like... talks somewhere else like Facebook or something. Cause I am getting myself in order. Please >////< Also, I am going to tell you about really, really life changing things for me lol. Getting my life in order you know? So if you can I would love for you to get on. I love you soooo sooo much <3 [[User:Lucy D Chef|'The Patient']] Narg 01:28, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Yea sorry about the Arc of Andromeda thing its just the fact that we may have a slight problem... A LOT of characters in my fanfiction series that i am planning on uploading on this site use magics that would be considered powerful enough to be lost magics.... so what do i do to be able to get those 50 edits most people dont allow you to edit their pages.... (OmniSlash (talk) 02:29, August 13, 2014 (UTC)) Water Minticus Maximus (talk) 13:13, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Btw, the CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION. THAT MEANS AS LONG AS THIS LINE IS HERE, NO MORE DEMON SLAYERS. PLEASE DON'T ASK. 'Sign is still there on the Demon slayer page, which is why I asked if any progress on it had been made on it before asking to create my character. Minticus Maximus (talk) 13:21, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Soooo, we going to erm. Talks somewhere elses? Not like that chatango thingy? Pwease :3 [[User:Lucy D Chef|'The Patient]] Narg 16:24, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Lost Magic Ok lets do this.... *deep breath* (I came up with these magics BEFORE i found this wiki btw so I'm sorry if they are similar to existing magics) Arc of Andromeda: A magic that allows the user to rip distort the space that they can see used by Ikki Kiretsu Extremely sought after because it also has the power to duplicate items via portals *was explained in the topic i put up* Rainbow Aura Magic: Allows the user Tiaki Monturo (page coming soon) to change his aura between 7 different types each aura has its own individual powers and his eyes change to whatever color of aura hes using. (Auras Explained below) Red: Increases physical attacks like punches and kicks immensely the aura incases whatever part of their body they're using to attack. Orange Increases the users emotions into a solid state which is then fired as projectiles from the users hands. The stronger the emotion the stronger the attack. Yellow Allows the user to turn their aura into physical objects like swords and armor. Green Used for healing user CAN NOT heal themselves. Takes A LOT of magic power. Blue Increases sight and mental intelligence allowing the user to predict the movements of others and find their weak points. indigo Allows the user to communicate mentally with others. violet Allows for the creation of illusions the user is also aware of others illusions. 7 Deadly Sins Magic Allows the user to inhabit a sin and be overflowed with that sin but in exchange receives an immense power explained in Cerberus Dawson Flames of Vulcan An immensely powerful fire magic thought to be lost hundreds of years ago. The flames created by this magic are the same flames used by Vulcan to make the weapons of the gods. There flames have immense magical energy stored inside them allowing them to restore lacramas magical potential. These flames are also said to burn as hot at the sun being able to burn through solid iron with ease. Heavens Judgement An extremely rare and powerful magic that allows the user to control a type of "soul energy" that dose no external damage to an opponent but instead attacks the insides of an opponent. This "soul energy" emits from the users hands and is pure magic energy and can be controlled by the user in any way. It can be shot as a projectile or encase a users hand for physical attacks. When a target is hit by this energy not only does it do lots of internal damage often causing internal bleeding but it also drains their magic energy. Arc of the Desert A lost magic used my Akimoto Ichi of Griffin's Claw a guild in my fanfiction. This magic allows the Akimoto to create control and turn into extremely EXTREMELY hot desert sand. This sand is over 200 degrees Celsius easily burning an opponents skin off. Legend of Babylon A very powerful very rare magic used by Len Unio of Griffin's Claw. This magic allows Len to control and summon the souls of the sinned deceased Babylonians. These "souls" attempt to absorb an opponent much like genesis zero used by Brain. This magic allows Len also to summon the plagues and demons that destroyed Babylon. If you have any things you would like me to change about these magics just tell me. Just give me the word and i will start posting these magics. Ill do my dragon slayer later. (OmniSlash (talk) 18:32, August 13, 2014 (UTC))